


Attack of The Helicopter Attack

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl





	Attack of The Helicopter Attack

After a lot of struggles and battle, Noctis finally arrived where Luna was, in the top of a rooftop in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere.

"Noctis!" screamed her, seeing him approach;

"Luna." he said, running towards her.

Stopping a few steps before her, Noctis breathed heavily for some seconds before saying the truth.

"Luna, the truth is......I'm attackhelicoptersexual."

"What?" she said, surprised.

Noctis looked to the sky, put his hands above his head and began his speech.

"Since I was young, I...."

"Noctis, behind you!" screamed Luna.

Noctis turned his body, seeing Glauca on the side of a helicopter.

"An attack helicopter! I'm in love!" said Noctis.

"I killed your dad!" screamed Glauca, with the sword raised by his two hands.

And he jumped from the helicopter towards Noctis. 


End file.
